Weekend at Uncle Damon's
by 0oImmortalEyelinerGuyo0
Summary: Leah spends a weekend at her Uncle Damon's house, and Damon instantly knows this child is going to make his life a never ending hell. First story in a mini series. * full summary inside*


**A/N: **First story in a mini series. Main pairing in this will be Stelena. But it's mostly Damon and my OC- Leah. AU.

**Summary: **Stefan and Elena are in a predicament. Elena wants to have a child, but, seeing as Stefan's a vampire, she can't. Stefan, noticing how much she wants one, suggests adoption. They adopt a little girl, Leah. But, when Leah spends a weekend at her Uncle Damon's house, and Damon instantly knows this child is going to make his life a never ending hell. First story in a mini series.

**Weekend at Uncle Damon's.**

**Chapter one: Friday.**

_Friday, 12:30 PM. _

Stefan carried his daughter, Leah, as he walked up the house. Leah looked around the yard with wide eyes. Elena was walking behind him, a worried look on her face. She reached out and grabbed Stefan's arm, a frown on her face.

" Are you sure you want her to stay with Damon?" Elena asked, touching his forearm. " I mean I can ask Bonnie or Caroline to watch her..."

" As much as I'm worried about Damon's influence on her, she's only met him once and I think she should know him at least."

Elena sighed, " if you think so..."

" It's only for a weekend. And she has our number if anything happens." Stefan said, the six year old placing her head down on his shoulder. " And I don't think Damon would do anything to a child."

Elena nodded, accepting that. Stefan reached the front door to Damon's home, or manor was the correct term.

He knocked on the door, shifting Leah in his arms and placing her on the ground. Elena bent down, smiling at her daughter.

" Are you going to be good for Uncle Damon?" She asked, Leah nodded silently. Elena patted her head. " It'll be okay, sweetie."

The door opened, revealing a bored looking Damon. Stefan smirked slightly at his brother.

" Hey Damon."

" Stefan, Elena." He drawled.

" We're here to drop off Leah." Stefan said, the child looking at Damon like he had grown a second head.

" She's a little shy." Elena said, " but she should be okay when she gets settled in." She patted Leah's shoulder. " Do you want to say hi, Leah?"

Leah gave Damon a quick smile. Elena and Stefan gave their daughter a hug and kiss before heading off. Damon closed the door behind them, Leah wondering around with a lost look on her face. Damon sighed.

" You don't say much do you?"

Leah looked up at him, not saying anything. Damon smirked, " do you know how to talk?"

" I know how to talk, stupid. I just don't want to talk to you." Leah grumbled, turning her head away.

Damon narrowed his eyes. " Did you just call me stupid?"

Leah looked at him out of the corner of her eye, " sorry."

" Okay, well, let's go show you where you're going to sleep." Damon muttered. _Great, she's a brat at first impression._

_Friday, 3:00 PM._

Damon sat on a couch in the parlour, _Gone With The Wind _open on his lap. He's read the book more times than he's willing to admit.

" What are you reading, Unca Damon?"

Damon glanced up to see Leah leaning over the side of the couch. A small smile on her face.

" Hm. Okay, some ground rules." Damon said, sitting up and placing the book down on the couch. " Number one, no _Unca Damon_. It's Damon, _just_ Damon. Number two, when I'm reading, I don't want to be talked to. And number three, bedtime is at six for you."

" But I go to bed at eight..." Leah muttered, frowning.

" In my house, it's six." Damon said, putting his feet back up and grabbing the book. Leah climbed up onto the couch with him, sitting by his feet. She smiled at him.

" I'm bored."

" Go do something then." Damon muttered, not looking up from the book. Leah sighed, siding off the couch and walking away to do something.

_Friday, 5:00 PM._

" Uncle Damon!"

Damon wanted to hit his head against a wall. " What?"

Leah came running into the kitchen, a stack of magazines in her hands. " Look what I found!" She placed the fairly adult magazines down on the table. Damon swiped them from the table, looking down at her.

" Where did you find these?"

" In your room." Leah said, " can I look at one?"

" No." Damon said, " these...just no. What were you doing in my room?"

" Well, I was walking past it, and I decided to walk into it. I pulled all of the pillows off your bed to make a fort, but there wasn't enough, so I took books off your bookshelves to finish it, and then I found those."

Damon could feel a large headache coming. " Okay, you march up there and clean up the mess you made and stay the _hell_ out of my room!"

" I can't reach the top of the bookshelves." Leah said, " I need help."

Damon sighed before walking up to his room. He paused at the entrance. The fort seemed to have collapsed into itself, books all over the floor and assorted pillows. Leah walked up beside him, looking abashed.

" Are you mad?"

" What do you think?" Damon snapped, " look at my room."

" I'm sorry." Leah said, Damon could see the tears forming in her green eyes. Damon sighed, walking into his room and placing the magazines down on a shelf.

" Look, I'll clean this up, just go to bed." Damon muttered, wanting to hit something. Leah looked down at the ground, but did as she was told.

_Friday, 5:15 PM. _

" I want to go home!" Leah yelled, her eyes red from crying. Damon grabbed her wrists again as she tried to hit at him.

" Leah," He growled. " Stop this. You're under punishment."

" Let me go!" She yelled, but she seemed to calm down a bit. Damon let go of one of her wrists before dragging her towards the bed.

" Go to bed. This is the last and only warning." Damon said, planting her down on the bed. Leah let out a sob, grabbing his arm.

" I want my dad..."

Damon sighed, " Leah, let go of my arm. Time to go to bed."

Leah sniffled, but let go of his arm and moved so she could lie down. Damon crossed his arms.

" You'll be able to go home in two days."

Leah narrowed her eyes at him before rolling over. Damon turned and walked towards the door, turning the light off and closing the door.

_Friday, 6:01 PM._

Leah sat on her bed in the dark. She sighed, not tired at all. She hated her uncle and wanted to go home. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to the closed door, she opened the door and looked around. She quickly walked down the hall, heading for the staircase. She climbed down it and headed for the front door. She reached for the door knob when it was shoved closed.

" and where do you think you're going, miss?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. Leah stared at him.

" I-I'm going back to bed, d-don't hurt me." She whimpered.

Damon paused at that. " You think I'm going to hurt you?"

Leah nodded her head. Damon bent down, mentally cursing himself.

" Come on," He held his arm out. Leah stared at him, a frown on her face. " You're missing a once in a lifetime chance here..."

Leah walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his. He pulled her into a one armed hug, patting her back.

" Let's get you to bed." Damon said, Leah nodded and followed him up the stairs.


End file.
